Adventures in your Sleep
by Redskiez
Summary: The adventures you get in your sleep, flashbacks, in this case. An adventure back in time. Rating there for a reason. Tobi is Obito here, just read it and give this a chance. Warning: Deidara's death, but not graphicly, just to bring out the reason of flashbacks. Deidara is in there -wink-


**Adventures in your**** Sleep**

* * *

He closed his eyes as a stinging and ear piercing ring blasted through the air as well as a blinding white flash.

"Tobi... Sorry..."

_He narrowed his eyes as he looked up, he panted with a frown as he watched as kids walked out of the academy. A girl handed him papers, probably the papers that told them if they got in or not._

_Judging by the girl's smile, he grinned, a goofy, stupid, carefree grin._

_He blinked and he was helping an old woman cross the street, the old lady smiled at him and shuffled through her handbag, after a while, she pulled out a piece of candy and gave it to him. He smiled and took it and ran, his teammates need him right now, he's late!_

_He stood in front of Guy and his team, his own teammates in front of him. He pushed them apart and engaged himself with Guy. Guy kicked him and he choked on the candy the old lady gave him earlier._

_Rin smiled softly as she patched up his wounds, he grunted but smiled back. He looked at the Hokage wall and stood up, he moved so his head looked as if it was on the wall too. He grinned stupidly, the girl grinned back softly._

_He and Kakashi argued, but they got over it, they got along. He pushed them and let the boulder crush him instead. He spoke words to his white haired teammate, about his eye as a present for being coming jounin. About taking care of the girl, Rin, too. Kakashi promised. He closed his eyes and bid for peaceful rest._

_He opened his eyes to find he was not dead; he met Madara who was supposed to be dead. He wanted to leave, but he was too weak. He crawled with his chin, determined to return to his teammates._

_He trained and trained. Madara was sleeping deeply and the white Zetsus' and the swirly guy took care of him. Asking him random questions about pooping occasionally. One of them said they got news, that they felt his teammates chakra and they are in danger. He got into the swirly guy and got there quick, ready to save them from harm._

_Death..._

_He got there only in time to watch as his crush, Rin, jumped into the way of Kakshi's attack and stabbed by the heart. He heard nothing, just watched, eyes wide with shock. They both got the eye, they both got the mangekyou sharingan. Kakashi fainted. He went onto a rampage and killed everyone. He claims that he's in hell, as he held Rin's broken and dead body._

_He returns to Madara, and Madara taught him everything, explained his plans and told him to get it into action. He started. Befriending Nagato. Taking control. Destroying the leaf. Everything._

He tried to open his eyes but only managed a tiny slit, the ringing was still there, it was getting hotter too. The bonding flash had dulled down a bit but still present. He closed his eyes before dust can get in.

_He sat as he retrieved the ring from the puppet's finger, he flicked it into the air as he and Zetsu talked. He was funny, childish and immature._

_He saw an arm on the ground and made jokes, he saw the owner of the arm and laughed at him. He got the suffocation technique used on him, but it didn't really affect him, he only pretended._

_The more he spent time with his new senpai, the more everything began to seem the same way before Rin died, maybe even better._

_His world seemed to light up more; the dull colors of his life for years had faded into the bright exploding colors of his senpai's art. He smiled, a goofy, stupid, carefree smile. It's been years. He teased him more, attracted to the reaction his senpai gave; he just wanted Deidara to know he was there, to acknowledge him without showing off his powers and skills._

_I__t was raining one night, Deidara refused to go into an abandoned shed to spend the night. He went in to find something to make a tent out of but when he came back out his senpai was not in sight. He searched and searched the area, worried. Finally without any choice left, he activated his sharingan and scanned the area. He sighed as he sensed his senpai, he must have wondered off for cover as he believed he was going to leave him in the pouring rain and spend the night alone in the shed.__He carried his sniffling and struggling senpai to the shed; his senpai was shocked at how strong and built his partner was. He stopped struggling and let his partner place him onto the bed, allowed him to remove his wet clothes and watched in the darkness as he hangs them for them to dry...  
_Deidara watched as Tobi dried his wet and cold and shivering body. He closed his eyes as he felt his face heat up but said nothing, Tobi would just pass the blush as a fever. He was quite shocked at how mature Tobi was acting. He said nothing still as Tobi took off his cloak and covered him with it.

Tobi walked over to a nearby drawer and opened it, searching for candles that would warm up his senpai. He found a bunch at the lowest cabinet and. Making sure his back was turned to his beloved senpai, moved his mask aside and blew out a small spark of fire to lit up the candles. He brought them to his senpai's bed and placed them around him. The candles serve two purposes, to light up the place and to warm up his senpai.

After he finished he got up and walked out of the shed, he's going to have to gather some wood if he's going to keep his senpai warm.

He returned, soaking wet, with a bunch of equally wet logs in his arms. He placed them in a fireplace and after many unsuccessful attempts of lighting up the wet wood, finally got a small fire.

The storm raged on, as did Deidara's fever. Tobi never left Deidara's side except when he needs to gather more firewood. Nights, Deidara would hold Tobi's hand to chase away nightmares and have good dreams of the orange idiot. Days, they would stare at each other in the eye; Tobi would get lost in the endless baby blue sky colored orbs, still shining bright like Deidara was never sick in the first place. Deidara would stare into the darkness of the hole of Tobi's mask, though once and a while he would see the darkest black and suddenly the blood red sharingan. It doesn't matter anymore, he fell for the orange mask wearing idiot, it doesn't matter if he's an Uchiha, nothing matters but the fact Tobi took care of him in return for being so rude to him.

_Love._

They kissed.

Their lips joined and their tongues poked and prodded. Curious hands explored all of each other, the raven explored more than the blonde. Skin was teased and played; the blonde beauty squirmed from the teasing. Feather like kisses planted everywhere in rhythms of the blonde's heavenly pants. Biting of the neck marked the blonde, showing the world the blonde's rightful owner. The raven poked the area where they would join, and the blonde would gasp in return. They prepared.

They joined.

The blonde was uncomfortable and his pants and groans and moans were louder as his partner whom he fell in love with filled him. It was everything he dreamed of and more.

His breath hitched and his moans went higher, he begged for his seme to hit that spot again. The raven obeyed with a slight grunt as he felt his lover's nails dug into his back and dragged, leaving red trails in their wake.

They rode out their climax together. The Uchiha being only a few seconds behind, as he can no longer stand the over comforting, tight heat of his blonde partner.

_They loved._

They returned and nights were they would join again, raven on top, blonde at the bottom, sometimes it would be the opposite, but the blonde would be bouncing on the raven's lap. They would be up against walls or in the showers; in the kitchen cupboards and the living room coach. _They joined._

_Death..._

Waking from his flashbacks, tears fell as he realized what happened. _No..._

He felt nothing. The world his hell, he is in hell.

Death of a lover. Twice. One lasted longer than the other, but the relation journeyed less than the other. The blonde was more loved. The girl was more remembered.

* * *

Hey guys, Red here.

"The blonde was more loved; the girl was more remembered." Means that Tobi remembers Rin longer because Tobi knew Rin before Deidara. Tobi loves Deidara more because they're mates. Wrong word...? I don't know, I don't want to say that word.

The lemons were not supposed to be there, I wanted to stick to the canon timeline as possible but I couldn't help it. First time writing anything related to a lemon here on FFN! Roleplayed enough lemons, *shiver*


End file.
